Crush
by animecutylover
Summary: A series of one shots. Different male each time. New one shot! A Kagome/Ciel one shot! And it's a Halloween one!
1. Fairy Tail: Natsu

**AN: Hello my dear readers! I just thought of a new idea and I just couldn't help myself! Hehehe...I promise you that this is going to be real short, so no worries if I start paying my attention here instead of my first two stories! Now, enjoy~! And review to let me know what you think of it~!**

Anime/Manga: Inuyasha and Fairy Tail

Pairing: Kagome/Natsu

Theme: Cure

Summary: Natsu hated that he had this man-made transportation sickness. He had always hoped there was a cure for it, and there just may be a cure for it from one Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Team Natsu along with their new member, Kagome Higurashi, were on a small ship to another island based mission. As usual, Natsu was throwing up his lunch, this time into the beautiful ocean.

"Um...Na-Natsu, I have something here that may cure your sickness..." a shy voice stuttered out.

"Really?!" Natsu asked/exclaimed in excitement and wonder, while holding the hands of the person who told him this wonderful news.

Kagome blinked, surprised at the sudden closeness to herself.

"H-Hai! It's a potion that I had conjured up, seeing that you seem to have a little problem with riding man-made transportations..." Kagome was blushing by now, having her long time crush this close to her person.

"Thank you, Kagome! I'm so glad that we're friends!" Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu took the potion, and opened its lid, carelessly throwing it somewhere, and gulping down the pink liquid of a potion.

After a few moments of quiet silence, waiting to see if the potion worked or not, it was broken by an loud voice sounding quite happy.

"It worked! It really worked! Yay!" Natsu shouted out gleefully, while skipping around Kagome.

"Y-Yeah, I'm glad that it worked." Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

Natsu was so happy that he gave Kagome a kiss to her cheeks.

~Thud~

Kagome had fainted after Natsu gave her the kiss, with a blush on her cheeks.

"Kagome!" Natsu exclaimed with surprise.

This moment made one Kagome Higurashi so very happy, that she had fainted afterwards.


	2. Hetalia: America

Anime/Manga: Inuyasha and Hetalia

Pairing: Kagome/America

Theme: Crushed

Summary: Sometimes his strength was too much.

* * *

It was a hot summer day.

Kagome was licking her vanilla ice cream. More like enjoying her ice cream, so she made a cute face when she licks the ice cream.

"How cute!" America exclaimed. He hugged her.

"America-san!" Kagome choked out, as her oxygen was being squeezed out of her.

"I c-can't breathe!"

America finally realized that he was crushing her, so he let go.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan! I failed as a hero!" America said sadly. He looked so sad that Kagome forgave him.

"It's okay, America-san. You didn't mean to crush me. You just didn't realize your own strength. Next time, be more careful." Kagome said.

America brightened up again.

He hugged her again, this time being careful of his strength.

* * *

Kagome's vanilla ice cream was left forgotten on the ground. Both individuals didn't notice this.

* * *

**AN: I got this idea from this story's title, and of America's strength. ^~^ Please REVIEW to let me know what you think.**


	3. Kuroshitsuji: Ciel

Anime/Manga: Inuyasha and Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler)

Pairing: Kagome/Ciel

Summary: It's Halloween and Kagome wants to dress up in a costume, and maybe get Ciel to dress up as well.

* * *

"Ciel~!" Kagome said as she entered Ciel's study.

Ciel looked up with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Ciel asked.

"Fufufufu! We're going shopping~! And you have to come with me." Kagome said cheerfully and had an "innocent" face on.

"What for? You don't need new clothes or anything." Ciel asked, now quite curious as to what she would need to have him go shopping with her for.

"It's a se-cr-et~!" Kagome said, with a twinkle in her eyes, while having one of her fingers in front of her mouth, in a shushing manner.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Their carriage arrived in front of a shop that sold costumes. Apparently it's an American shop that sold these "costumes" that Americans wear during this day. October 31st. **Halloween**.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

After trying on many costumes, Kagome finally decided on a cat costume. Then she chose a dog costume for Ciel.

"No way am I going to wear that." Ciel said after Kagome showed him his costume.

"You have to wear it. And that's final." Kagome said seriously.

Ciel relented and let Kagome put the costume on him.

"You look so cute!" Kagome gushed.

Chu~!

Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"That's for thanking you for coming along with me and wearing that costume." Kagome said.

Ciel's face was red like a tomato by now.

"Che. Lets go." He said after he regained his voice.

Kagome happily followed. Her "tail" swishing behind her.

Ciel noticed this, and regained his blush.

* * *

**AN:** Happy early Halloween, my dear readers! I hope you have fun trick or treating on Halloween! ^~^

P.S. I typed this up using my phone, so sorry if there's any typos. ^~^'


End file.
